1991 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 1991 PWI top 500 is a list from Pro Wrestling Illustrated magazine. Hulk Hogan was the first superstar to hit the number one spot. This was the first ever PWI 500 by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Hulk Hogan :2. Lex Luger :3. Ric Flair :4. Randy Savage :5. Sting :6. Scott Steiner :7. Rick Steamboat :8. Steve Williams :9. Arn Anderson :10. Rick Steiner :11. Ultimate Warrior :12. Jerry Lawler :13. Curt Hennig :14. Barry Windham :15. Road Warrior Hawk :16. Sid Justice :17. Ted DiBiase :18. Road Warrior Animal :19. Nikita Koloff :20. The Great Muta :21. Bret Hart :22. Terry Funk :23. Jake Roberts :24. Stan Hansen :25. Big Bossman :26. Rick Rude :27. Jushin Liger :28. Jeff Jarrett :29. Ron Simmons :30. Bobby Eaton :31. Steve Austin :32. Eric Embry :33. Big Van Vader :34. Antonio Inoki :35. Abdullah the Butcher :36. Sgt. Slaughter :37. Shawn Michaels :38. Larry Zbyszko :39. Irwin R. Schyster :40. Kerry Von Erich :41. Rick Martel :42. Mr. Saito :43. Eddie Gilbert :44. Brian Pillman :45. Cactus Jack :46. Davey Boy Smith :47. Dino Bravo :48. Tom Zenk :49. Konnan :50. Earthquake 51-100 :51. Tony Anthony :52. Terrence Taylor :53. Greg Valentine :54. Bob Backlund :55. The Patriot :56. Richard Morton :57. Marty Jannety :58. Bam Bam Bigelow :59. Doug Furnas :60. Michael Hayes :61. Stan Lane :62. Dan Spivey :63. Robert Gibson :64. Tony Atlas :65. Bill Dundee :66. Chris Adams :67. Col. Debeers :68. Bezerker :69. Iceman Parsons :70. Jim Neidhart :71. Victor Zangiev :72. Austin Idol :73. Hercules :74. Al Perez :75. Warlord :76. Diamond Studd :77. The Mountie :78. Kevin Von Erich :79. Roddy Piper :80. Samu :81. Gary Young :82. Hacksaw Duggan :83. Jeff Gaylord :84. Big Bully Busick :85. The Barbarian :86. P.N. News :87. Manny Fernandez :88. Tracey Smothers :89. Black Blood :90. Smash :91. Riki Choshu :92. Dynamite Kid :93. Jim Garvin :94. Axis the Demolisher :95. Beau Beverly :96. Samoan Savage :97. Billy Jack Haynes :98. Ken Patera :99. Bad News Brown :100. Joel Deaton 101-150 :101. Johnny B. Badd :102. Robert Fuller :103. Larry Cameron :104. Angel of Death :105. Brad Armstrong :106. Jimmy Snuka :107. Chris Benoit :108. The Grappler :109. Naoki Sano :110. Jerry Estrada :111. Negro Casas :112. El Gigante :113. Blake Beverly :114. One Man Gang :115. Paul Orndorff :116. Andre The Giant :117. Dick Murdoch :118. Tom Prichard :119. The Skinner :120. B. Brian Blair :121. Thomas Rich :122. Buddy Roberts :123. Butch Reed :124. Don Muraco :125. Paul Roma :126. Ron Garvin :127. Randy Rose :128. Big Josh :129. Carlos Colon :130. Bob Orton, Jr. :131. Dustin Rhodes :132. Steve Armstrong :133. Brickhouse Brown :134. Tito Santana :135. Akira Nogami :136. Brad Rheingans :137. Dan Davis :138. Jimmy Jack Funk :139. Billy Black :140. Fatu :141. Scott Norton :142. Mil Mascaras :143. Wendell Cooley :144. Haku :145. Mike Davis :146. Steve DiSalvo :147. Pat Tanaka :148. Kokina Maximus :149. Doug Gilbert :150. Ricky Rice 151-200 :151. Jim Brunzell :152. Kevin Sullivan :153. Derrick Dukes :154. Ivan Koloff :155. Rip Oliver :156. Buzz Sawyer :157. Johnny Smith :158. Junkyard Dog :159. John Tatum :160. Hiroshi Hase :161. Awesome Dog :162. Scott Anthony :163. Kato :164. Bobby Fulton :165. Dick Slater :166. Brian Knobbs :167. Makhan Singh :168. Mr. Hughes :169. Dan Kroffat :170. The Honky Tonk Man :171. Shane Douglas :172. Steve Doll :173. Masa Chono :174. Chris Walker :175. Yellow Dog :176. Jumbo Tsuruta :177. Tim Horner :178. D.C. Drake :179. Vic Steamboat :180. Lou Perez :181. Paul Diamond :182. Steve Regal :183. The Equalizer :184. Buddy Landell :185. Chris Chavis :186. David Sammartino :187. Mitsuharu Misawa :188. Al Madril :189. Jerry Sags :190. Joe Savoldi :191. Destruction :192. The Sheik :193. Tommy Rogers :194. Soultaker :195. Johnny Ace :196. Tommy Jammer :197. Rex King :198. Harley Race :199. Rochester Roadblock :200. Brad Anderson 201-250 :201. Jerry Morrow :202. Billy Travis :203. Sam Houston :204. Tom Brandi :205. D.J. Peterson :206. Cheetah Kid :207. Octagon :208. Ricky Santana :209. The Terminator :210. Steven Dane :211. Steve Sawyer :212. Apocalypse :213. Ken Wayne :214. Doug Masters :215. Col Mustafa :216. Charlie Norris :217. King Cobra :218. Larry Sharpe :219. Todd Morton :220. Larry Oliver :221. Chip the Firebreaker :222. Sunny Beach :223. Jonnie Stewart :224. Dutch Mantel :225. Miguel Perez Jr. :226. Stevie Ray :227. Bill Irwin :228. Afa :229. Lanny Poffo :230. Typhoon :231. Ranger Ross :232. Ray Odyssey :233. Kamala :234. Jay Strongbow Jr. :235. Preston Steele :236. Tyree Pride :237. Steve Simpson :238. Badstreet :239. Adrian Street :240. Rip Rogers :241. Ray Stevens :242. Jacko Victory :243. The Juicer :244. Russian Brute :245. Scott Putski :246. Virgil :247. Terry Garvin :248. Mr. Pogo :249. Steve O :250. Dean Malenko 251-300 :251. Doug Somers :252. Skip Young :253. Lightning Kid :254. Eric Sbracchia :255. Handsome Stranger :256. TNT :257. Teijho Khan :258. Barry Horowitz :259. Koko B. Ware :260. Nikolai Volkoff :261. Ken Timbs :262. Rob Zakowski :263. Mondo Kleen :264. Fire Cat :265. Rip Morgan :266. Toshiaki Kawada :267. Tazmaniac :268. Pez Whatley :269. Ivan Putski :270. Joe Malenko :271. Buddy Rose :272. Jackie Fulton :273. Ron Harris :274. Luke Williams :275. Gama Singh :276. Leo Burke :277. T.C. Carter :278. Scott Casey :279. Chris Champion :280. Chick Donovan :281. Dory Funk Jr. :282. Greg Gagne :283. Mike George :284. Mike Graham :285. Invader I :286. Rocky Johnson :287. Cpl. Kirchner :288. Rufus R. Jones :289. Wahoo McDaniel :290. Van Hammer :291. Yoshihiro Asai :292. Killer :293. El Hijo Del Santo :294. Crush :295. Larry Power :296. Motor City Madman :297. Brian Adias :298. Mark Rocco :299. Ron Bass :300. Brad Batten 301-350 :301. Bobby Blair :302. Bob Bradley :303. Mark Miller :304. Dragon Master :305. John Rambo :306. Johnny Rich :307. Nelson Royal :308. Greg Wojokowski :309. Akio Sato :310. Soldat Ustinov :311. Fabulous Lance :312. Humongus :313. Jeff Collette :314. Bart Batten :315. King Kaluha :316. Johnny Rodz :317. Dennis Condrey :318. Gary Albright :319. Ole Anderson :320. Don Bass :321. Mark Youngblood :322. Jon Michaels :323. Equalizer Zip :324. David Power :325. Jerry Grey :326. Equalizer Zap :327. Sika :328. Frank Lancaster :329. Mike Sharpe :330. Steve Cox :331. Chris Youngblood :332. Baron Von Raschke :333. Steve Lawler :334. Ray Candy :335. J.W. Storm :336. Buck Zumhofe :337. Joey Maggs :338. Psycho :339. Les Thornton :340. Bob Brown :341. Shaun Simpson :342. Mike Samson :343. Festus :344. Tiger Conway Jr. :345. Barry O :346. Mike Jackson :347. Tugboat Taylor :348. Jason the Terrible :349. Kevin Kelly :350. Mike Winner 351-400 :351. Terry Daniels :352. Scott Armstrong :353. Jim Backlund :354. Hurricane Walker :355. Black Bart :356. Tom Davis :357. Texas Ranger :358. Jimmy Valiant :359. Killer Brooks :360. Boris Zhukov :361. Botswana Beast :362. Bonecrusher :363. The Cuban Assasin :364. Rikki Nelson :365. Brady Boone :366. Larry Winters :367. Oz :368. Bull Ramos :369. Axl Rotten :370. Buddy Lee Parker :371. Jimmy Powell :372. Rod Price :373. J.T. Smith :374. Mark Starr :375. Hoss :376. Ron Cumberledge :377. Steve Lombardi :378. Tony Capone :379. Brian Donahue :380. Tommy Angel :381. G.Q. Madison :382. Madd Maxx :383. Dusty Wolfe :384. Frank Melson :385. Ron Shaw :386. Bob Cook :387. Jose Luis Rivera :388. Mike Cervich :389. Sabu :390. G.I. Bro :391. Mr. Atlanta :392. Jerry Lynn :393. Gene Ligon :394. Chris Michaels :395. Leatherface :396. Moondog Spot :397. Carl Styleas :398. Tony Stetson :399. Jim Powers :400. GQ Stratus 401-450 :401. Lou Fabbiano :402. George South :403. Chris Candido :404. TD Madison :405. Charlie Fulton :406. Bobo Brazil :407. Master Blaster :408. Jim McPherson :409. Brian Christopher :410. Chaz :411. Samson :412. Muhammad the Butcher :413. Hillbilly Cousin Luke :414. Louie Spicolli :415. Perry Jackson :416. TA-GAR :417. Rockin' Rebel :418. Itallion Stallion :419. Mario Mancini :420. Centurian Marsella :421. Soloman Grundy :422. Bull Man Downs :423. Johnny Valiant :424. Goldie Rogers :425. Randy Rhodes :426. Thunderfoot :427. Jim Lancaster :428. Rasta the Voodoo Man :429. Tommy Seabolt :430. Jimmy Jannetty :431. Slammer :432. El Grande Pistolero :433. Mr. Sandman :434. Denny Brown :435. Moondog Moretti :436. Cousin Harold :437. Black Demon :438. Jules Strongbow :439. Crowbar :440. Nitron :441. Robbie Ellis :442. Thunderfoot II :443. Fred Avery :444. Max Thrasher :445. Curly Moe :446. Randy Harris :447. Super Ninja :448. Paul Bunyan :449. Star Warrior :450. Sonny Blaze 451-500 :451. Joshua Ben-Gurion :452. Michael Bruno :453. Sam Cody :454. Cry Baby Waldo :455. Earthquake Ferris :456. Tom Stone :457. Kenny the Stinger :458. Ron Starr :459. C.N. Redd :460. Scorpion II :461. Tiger Jeet Singh :462. Mad Dog Joe :463. Ed Robinson :464. T.C. Reynolds :465. Bobby Heenan :466. Death Row :467. Johnny K-9 :468. T.D. Steele :469. Mr. Fuji :470. John Rock :471. Brian Walsh :472. Phil Apollo :473. Kevin Dillenger :474. Horace Boulder :475. Rick Hunter :476. Jammer :477. Freezer Thompson :478. Pete Dougherty :479. Gen. Adnan :480. Bobby Rogers :481. Deadeye Dick :482. Johnny O :483. Dave Johnson :484. Khris Germany :485. Tamba the Flying Elephant :486. Farmer Boy Ellis :487. Hunter Thompson :488. Johnny B. Goode :489. Rockin' Randy :490. Boss Hogg Cowhoun :491. Eric Fountaine :492. Black Knight :493. Bubba Fangman :494. Dynamo :495. Duke Snider :496. Scorpion I :497. Conquistador I :498. Tojo Yamamoto :499. Duane Gill :500. Zeus External links and references * 1991 PWI 500 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists